


Three for the Elven Lords II

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of the three bearers of the Elven-rings, only Cirdan ever gave his up willingly. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three for the Elven Lords II

Círdan sat on the beach, twisting Gil-Galad's ring in his hand. _His_ ring, he corrected himself, for it was now his to hold. That responsibility sat heavily on him, and a part of him longed to set this care aside, to lock it in a chest, put it out of his mind. But no; he still remembered the squalor of the refugee-camps on Balar, and the kinslayings borne of a dark oath. They all traced back to Finwë's squirrelling away _his_ craftsman-son's treasures in the vaults of Formenos, and Círdan would not chance bringing any such curse down on later ages.

Ai, how he wished his king would find another ringbearer! Why not Celeborn, perhaps, or even Thranduil? Anyone save him. It struck him that, in another's hand, Narya might be a help rather than an encumbrance. Fire could warm a world-worn heart, after all, and in a silversmith's care it could burn away any impurities. Círdan, though, had always cleaved to water, to the ocean's ability to wash away all weariness. Narya's fire seemed ill-suited to him.

Still, what could not be helped must be endured. Círdan knew that, and he would bear this burden as best he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> [on why Círdan gave his Elven-ring to Gandalf]
> 
> 'Take now this Ring,' he said; 'for thy labours and thy cares will be heavy, but in all it will support thee and defend thee from weariness. For this is the Ring of Fire, and herewith, maybe, thou shalt rekindle hearts to the valour of old in a world that grows chill. But as for me, my heart is with the Sea, and I will dwell by the grey shores, guarding the Havens until the last ship sails.' ("The Rings of Power," _The Silmarillion_ )


End file.
